A given operating system may provide graphics and imaging frameworks for developers to create “views” for graphical user interfaces (GUIs or UIs) of a computer application. User Interfaces (UIs) for software applications have increased in complexity and may be implemented to handle one or more views, animations, videos, windows, frames, events, etc., among other types of graphical-related functionality. With the increased complexity, developers may need tools that enable developing/designing UIs in a manner that avoids introducing bugs that can be difficult to debug and resolve.